Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome
Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome is a 1985 Australian post-apocaliptic film directed by George Miller and starring Mel Gibson and Tina Turner.thumb|300px|right PLOT Set 15 years after the previous film , the film opens as Max is riding a camel-drawn wagon across the Australian desert when he is attacked by a pilot flying a Transavia PL-12 Airtruck, who steal his belongings and vehicle. Max continues on foot and stumbles upon the only nearby human outpost in the wasteland—the seedy community of Bartertown, founded and run by the ruthless Aunty Entity. In Bartertown, electricity, vehicles, functioning technology are made possible by a crude methane refinery, fueled by pig's fecees. The refinery is located under Bartertown and is operated by the diminutive Master, who is carried around by his enormously strong bodyguard, Blaster. Together, "Master Blaster" hold an uneasy truce with Aunty for control of Bartertown. Master, however, is beginning to exploit his position with energy "embargoes," challenging Aunty's leadership. She is furious with him but cannot challenge him publicly, as Master is the only one with the technical know-how to operate the machinery that powers Bartertown. The controlled chaos of Bartertown is maintained by a set of inflexible laws, including one that states that no contract can be broken, for any reason. The punishment for breaking this law is equally inflexible and invoked with the simple phrase, "bust a deal, face the wheel." Entity recognizes Max as a resourceful fighter, and strikes a deal with him to provoke a duel with Blaster in the "Thunderdome," a gladiatorial arena where conflicts are resolved by a duel to the death. Max goes to Underworld, where he befriends a convict who was imprisoned for killing a pig in order to feed his children, and thus nicknamed Pig Killer. Max finds his vehicle in Master Blaster's possession and confronts them, resulting in the necessary challenge to enter Thunderdome. The rules of Thunderdome, as chanted by onlookers crowding the arena, are simple —"two men enter, one man leaves." After a difficult match, Max defeats Blaster, but refuses to kill him when he discovers that Blaster is little more than a man-child with developmental disabilities. An enraged Aunty has Blaster executed and invokes the law since Max broke his deal with her. They wheel out a large, spinning metal disc with several consequences. Possible outcomes include Death, Hard Labour, Acquittal, Gulag, Aunty's Choice, Spin Again, Forfeit Goods, Underworld, Amputation, and Life Imprisonment. When spun for Max, it lands on "Gulag." He exiled to the desert wasteland, strapped to the back of a horse. The horse runs after a bottle of water strapped in front of its face. Some time later, Max is near death due to exposure. He is saved, though, by a group of children led by Savannah Nix. The children, hardened to the desert environment, are survivors of a nearby crashed Qantas Boeing 747. They have formed a tribe in the sheltered oasis. Clinging to the hope of rescue, they keep their memories of the past civilisation alive in the form of spoken "tells", including the return of the messianic "Captain Walker" who will repair the aircraft and return them to civilization. The "tell" explains that Flight Captain G.L. Walker at one point took the adults to seek help, promising they would be back to rescue the rest, but never returned. Max looks so much like Walker, the children believe that he has indeed returned to take them to "Tomorrow-morrow Land." After nursing him back to health, they are shocked that Max insists that they remain in the relative safety of the oasis, knowing that the only "civilization" within reach is the rough and hellish Bartertown. Some of the children decide to leave anyway, determined to find "Tomorrow-morrow land," so Max goes after them. Max catches up with them at the outskirts of Bartertown. They sneak in, intent on finding Master. Without Blaster to protect him, Master is little more than Aunty's slave. Max and the children free him (with the assistance of Pig Killer, who also escapes), but alert the guards, and a chase ensues, resulting in Bartertown's methane factory being rocked with a number of explosions, ending at the hideout of the same pilot that attacked Max in the beginning of the movie. Max coerces him to help them escape in his plane, but there is too much weight and not enough runway between them and the attackers' vehicles, so Max takes a truck and drives it in front of the airplane, smashing through the roadblock, allowing the plane to take off. Max is found by Aunty, but having earned her respect, she spares his life. The story shifts to many years later, when the much older children are seen in the ruins of a destroyed Sydney, lit up by thousands of fires and lights. Savannah, the leader of the children, recites a nightly "tell" of their journey.